church_of_humanity_repentantfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vigil
Within the Church of Humanity Repentant, the term 'the Vigil' is widely used to refer to a concept of pilgrimage focused on traveling to sites with historic significance to the Church and human-alien relations, often involving doing works of repentance along the way. For example, a Church member might announce that they will "undertake the Cabina Vigil" when planning a pilgrimage to the Church's homeworld. The term's popularity is largely due to its use in some of the earliest church texts to describe the journeys of repentance made by the Crusader of Contrition. The exact length, destinations, and natures of these pilgrimages vary wildly among different sects, but certain routes and rituals have become popular among multiple sects and have been given their own names. Particularly famous and popular are the Sun Vigils, which follow a standardized format that distinguishes between the Morning, Evening, and Twilight Vigils. In recent times, some sects have been adding locations seemingly more related to human-synth history than human-alien history to their Vigils' destinations. In addition, rumors have spread that more than just pilgrims have been traveling along these routes, and an almost suspicious number of renegade synths have been caught in the company of so-called 'vigilant pilgrims'. Church leaders have publicly condemned the spreading of such rumors. The Circle and Cabina Vigils The Circle Vigils A Circle Vigil is a Vigil which starts and ends on the pilgrim's homeworld, hence the term 'circle', because it has the same beginning and end. It generally comes in two varieties, short and long. Short Circle Vigil A Short Circle Vigil goes through the important pilgrimages in the immediate vicinity of the pilgrim's homeworld, sometimes not even leaving the sector. It is the kind of pilgrimage that can be undertaken repeatedly, or by those with limited time or ability to travel for long periods. For example, many Short Circle Vigils are designed particularly for the elderly, or for school classes as summer trips. Long Circle Vigil A Long Circle Vigil passes through sites all over the sector, and may take months or years to complete depending on the length. When they pass through Cabina, they become a Cabina Vigil. The Cabina Vigils A Cabina Vigil is a Vigil which includes a visit to the Church homeworld of Cabina. Quite often, the Cabina and Circle Vigil's are combined, which has led to a distinction between a Short (Circle) Cabina Vigil, a Long (Circle) Cabina Vigil, and an Infinite Cabina Vigil. Short Cabina Vigil A Short Cabina Vigil is a Vigil which takes the most direct path between the pilgrim's homeworld and Cabina and back. Long Cabina Vigil A Long Cabina Vigil is a Vigil which takes a more indirect route, passing through many sites in the sector both on the way to and on the way back from Cabina. Infinite Cabina Vigil An Infinite Cabina Vigil is a Vigil which takes a long, roundabout, route to Cabina, then from Cabina makes a Long Circle Vigil which at its end returns to Cabina, and then from Cabina takes a long, roundabout, route back to the pilgrim's homeworld. In other words, following two Long Circle Vigils, centered on Cabina, that together make something like a ∞ shape, the shape of the symbol for infinity. The Sun Vigils Among some of the more ritualistic sects, the Vigil is divided into three distinct Vigil's, only two of which are accessible to the general public. When pilgrims reach certain intervals in their Vigil, a phrase is spoken to a guide who then knows which activities the pilgrim will be engaging in at that location. The Sun Vigils enjoy widespread popularity, even among sects and members not otherwise enamored with these kinds of rituals. Particularly in recent times, the Twilight Vigil has seen no shortage of pilgrims willing to undertake the journey. The Morning Vigil Phrase spoken to guides: "The sun rises, and my Vigil begins" A pilgrimage across the sector to various sights of the First War as well as museums. It is an introductory pilgrimage for initiates of the faith to see the damage that humanity has done to the sector and to learn about the culture and technology of other species. The goal of this pilgrimage is education, reflection, and the refutation of man as the sole pinnacle of the sector. The Evening Vigil Phrase spoken to guides: "The sun sets, and my Vigil begins" A pilgrimage across the sector focused on works of repentance. This pilgrimage often takes considerably longer than the Morning Vigil as it tends to include at least an internship or volunteering of some sort. It is to demonstrate the reward and benefits of giving to those less fortunate as an act of Repentance. The Twilight Vigil Phrase spoken to guides: "The sun holds, and my Vigil begins" The Twilight Vigil is known as a Vigil for high level practitioners of the faith to recenter themselves and their relationship with the divine as well as expanding their knowledge through discourse with other practitioners of the faith and specialists in fields of study. It also generally considered required for a proper Twilight Vigil that those undertaking it will, over the course of their Vigil, pick up and aid fellow travelers. These newfound companions need not be of the faith themselves, they simply need to be souls in need of guidance, and willing to join the Twilight Vigilante for part or all that remains of their Vigil. Category:Teachings and Practices